The Tales of the Blood Pledge Pirates
by Lieano2
Summary: The Blood Pledge Pirates would be the best crew in the whole sea if not for one flaw - they have no captain. Hinted Yuuram.


A/N: I made this for a friend... This is about as far as I got before I hit a road block. XD Enjoy it, don't expect any updates soon though. (Unless you bug me enough. Ramp, you don't count. D)

--

"People scream too much," Wolfram decided as he exited another straw hut full of people that had totally lost their heads. "It's just plain annoying," A long, pale pinkie twirled in his ear, as if trying to run out the ringing aftereffect.

Once he was done attending to his precious sense of sound, the young blonde snapped his head left and right to quickly search the dim area before darting down the cobblestone streets. So far he had broken into five households and threatened and interrogated all the inhabitants. Though he hadn't actually hurt anyone yet, he was sure the police were well aware of his, and the rest of his crew's, presence in their small harbor town. He had to find what they had come for quick, then leave before the manhunt really began.

Concerned with the task at hand, Wolfram was hardly focused on the road before him, or anyone that might stumble into his path. The crash was sudden and forceful, but Wolfram was quick enough to catch himself in a stumble, whereas the other party was thrown onto the ground with a soft thud. Wolfram scowled down at the person. It was a girl, about his size and age, wearing a frilly sundress and matching hat. Reddish brown curls spiraled out the back, but that was the only really recognizable feature. The brim of the hat was so big what with her head pointed down her face was completely hidden. Not that Wolfram really cared. He indeed thought highly of his looks, and rightly so, but he had never shown much interest in finding a woman to compliment his beauty. No matter how lovely the face attached to that finely dressed body could possibly be, a person was a person, and this one had just ran into him.

"Watch it!" he snapped.

The girl shifted awkwardly, picking up the manly layers of her dress as she clumsily rose to her feet. "I-"

She was cut off by the combined shouts of several men that were gathering not too far from their location. Wolfram looked over his shoulder and sure enough, a cluster of police officers was forming at the top of the hill he had just descended. They were just close enough for him to make out their figures against the rising orange sun in the distance. Apparently, the same went for them.

"Stop, pirate! By the order of King Belar, you are under arrest!"

Wolfram cursed under his breath and sprinted in the opposite direction. But not before grabbing the innocent girl's wrist, forcing her along with him as she clutched desperately to the dragging frills of her dress.

"Wh-Where-?!"

"Shut up and run," the blond pirate snapped, not really in the mood to explain himself. "Or you'll walk the plank when we get to the ship."

"Sh-Ship?!?!" she repeated, her voice cracking unnaturally. "You really are a pirate!"

Wolfram didn't answer. He took a sharp right in between some buildings and when the narrow path reopened they were running along the boards of the town's dock. In the distance was a grand ship with golden letters spelling _'Blood Pledge' _along the side.

"Gunter!" Wolfram called out as a beautiful lavender-haired man appeared on deck just as the ship was starting to peel out of its spot.

"Wolfram!" he shouted back, his tone much more condescending. "You're the reason we have to pull out early!"

"No time, you fool!" Wolfram shouted, grabbing the girl behind him with both hands before flinging her onto the ship. "Catch!" Gunter collapsed under the poor girl's body, not quite prepared for the impact. Wolfram didn't take time to apologize; he also leapt on board and fell behind the rail just as the police open fired on them.

"Everyone down!" an authoritative voice from somewhere else on deck ordered as the attack was returned, and the pirate crew sailed safely into the sunrise.

"Wolfram von Bielefelt, what the _hell_ do you think you were doing?"

"Just what you told me, brother," the disgruntled blonde responded, his emerald eyes not raising to meet the cold, accusing blue glare of his eldest brother.

Gwendel was the Blood Pledge Pirate's Offensive Attack Director and Weapons Master, which were just fancy names for 'the man who ordered when and with what to attack any enemies', which was a position only needed by this particular band of pirates due to a small flaw in the make up of the rest of their crew. He was a tall, frightening man, with long strands of hair that resembled the feathers of a raven. He grumbled irritably and rubbed the bridge between his nose and forehead, deep wrinkles creasing his brow.

It was a small crew, but a fairly able one. Aside from Gwendel and Wolfram, who had no particular job other than sitting in the birds nest from time to time (not that he wasn't invaluable to the crew - he was a great fighter and very loyal, if short tempered and often uncontrollable); there was Anissina, the redheaded technician that was feared through the lands for having a history of using human test subjects for her inventions; Gunter the frantic, lavender-haired model-built man that had once been a prisoner of the pirated but traded his freedom for his life, and now worked as the crew's personal historian, chronicler, and navigator; Giesela, the crews personal doctor; Murata, another stable boy like Wolfram, but with a wit that far surpassed most pirates; Yozak the eccentric orange-topped con-man; Ulrike, the psychic who descended from a family that had served the Blood Pledge Pirates for generations; and Conrart Weller.

His gentle hand excused Gwendel, and a kind face stared down at Wolfram, who just glared back. "I told you to be sneaky when searching, but you did the exact opposite and we were chased out of town before we ever found one," Conrart stated.

"And who are you to scold me and boss me around, Conrart?!" Wolfram snapped. "You don't have any authority over me, or anyone else in this crew because your job is useless!"

Conrart was the Blood Pledge Pirates' first mate. It was the second highest position any pirate could hope to obtain. The first mate was the Captain's personal adviser, and almost always in charge when or if the captain had to take leave for any amount of time.

Unfortunately, this band did not have a captain.

Their last one, Lady Cecile, had recently denounced her ways as a pirate, and abandoned her crew to marry a wealthy diplomat. Almost immediately, Ulrike had a vision in which a clear description of their next commander was portrayed. The pirates has wasted no time in setting out to find the man that best fit her description.

All on board were silent for a minute after Wolfram's bold accusation. It was disturbed by loud "Ahem!" and Murata stepped forward, a tension-lifting grin on his face. "Maybe Wolfram wasn't all that useless. After all, he didn't come back empty handed."

Now everyone's attention was on the expensively decorated girl tied to their mast. Conrart stepped around Wolfram and approached her as Anissina addressed the blonde. "Who is she? You're new girlfriend?"

"What?!" Wolfram shouted, his face heating a little in embarrassment. "No! I just kidnapped her on a whim! But look at her clothes! Her parents must be rich, so we can use her for ransom, right? If not, just make her walk the plank for all I care!"

"WHA-?!"

"No," Conrart started, observing her dress. "I think ransom is a good idea… Huh?" Before anyone could question the brunette about his sudden discovery, he flicked a hand into the air and the sun hat went rolling away from the hostage - taking all of her curly reddish-brown curls with it.

The entire crew was speechless.

A wide pair of black eyes swiveled between each member before saying, "Hey, listen, I know this seems a little strange and all, but I didn't do anything, honest! Please don't make me walk the plank, I'm not exactly a good swimmer and I'm, uh, allergic to sharks-"

Conrart raised a hand and the hostage stopped ranting immediately so that he could gently explain, "Oh no. We won't throw you over board, Captain."

"Oh, wow, what a relief. Hey tha- Wait WHAT?! Captain?!"

Gunter stepped forward, a blush of admiration dotting his cheeks. "Black hair and black eyes! Just like Ulrike predicted!"

The "girl' was actually a young boy with, as Gunter had so happily declared, short black hair lining his thin jaw line, and two sparkling black orbs that seemed to attract the natural sunlight more than regular pupils.

"You've got to be kidding!" Wolfram shouted in an outrage. "Our _Captain_?! In a _dress_?!?!"

The boy blushed furiously. "W-Wait! There's a good explanation for this! It was totally-"

"I don't care for the excuses! You're not my captain! Walk the plank, you pervert!!"

"Wolfram! Silence your temper!" Gunter scolded.

The blonde's face was starting to heat up considerably as his temper climbed his internal thermostat even higher. Why was the whole world against him today?! He quickly turned to his eldest brother, and probably his last hope at sense on this crew of fools. "Gwendel! You agree with me, right? There's no way an idiot in drag could be our captain, no matter what color his hair and eyes are!"

Gwendel, however, did not respond right away. He was observing the odd boy with a frown deeply set into the lines scattered about his face. His blue eyes were eyeing the frilly dress their new captain/hostage was dressed in with an odd sort of fondness. "Well, even if he's not, we do need a captain for the Hunt and not a lot of time left to search. We could at least use him until the contest is over and then return to searching for our _real _captain."

Wolfram was in mortified shock. "You've got to be KIDDING me!!"

"What's your name, kid?" Conrart asked as he flicked out a small dagger and started to tug at the ropes binding the boy with it.

The poor boy flinched when the silver blade first caught the gleam of the sun, but forced himself to relax when he saw the task that it was actually brought out to accomplish. He decided then and there that panicking was no way to go about this scenario and stood quite still when we was free from his temporary prison. "M-My name is Yuuri Shibuya."

Conrart stood back to his full height, smiling down at the boy, and that grin alone was enough to actually calm him. Yuuri released an inner sigh of relief as the brunette turned to face the rest of the crew. "We'll vote by majority. All in favor of Captain Shibuya say 'Ay'!"

"Ay!!" Anissina, Giesela, and Ulrike announced at the same time in giddy tones.

"Ay Ay!!" Gunter added enthusiastically, his beautiful, feminine face almost completely beet red as he gazed upon Yuuri.

"Ay," Murata said next, shooting a bemused, sideways look at the elect-ee. "I don't see why not."

"Me neither," Gwendel agreed.

"Let the boy join!" Yozak hollered, putting an effective end to the not-quite-debate.

Conrart smiled triumphantly, his gaze falling to the outraged Wolfram. "And any 'Nays'?"

Wolfram responded with the hoarse warning, "You've all gone insane!", and then stomped away to his room in a fit of rage.

Yuuri Shibuya was lost, confused, and slightly afraid. He had just been kidnapped by pirates - in the most _embarrassing_ of situations - and then those same pirates had turned out to be complete nut-cases and elected him as their captain in a very un-pirate, democratic way. Of course, he wasn't so naive as to believe that's what was really going on. Being pirates, they were probably just messing with his head. Toying with their prey before disposing of it. Yeah, that sounded pirate-y. Well, more pirate-y than a peaceful election, that was for sure.

He had somehow managed to escape a small party when each crewmember had become drunk enough to not care of his location. Unfortunately, they had given him a spare change of Murata's clothes without letting him explain anything, so his dignity was still lost in the frills of the doll-dress hanging in one of the girls' closets. But at least he was finally given a chance to examine the ship if escape did become necessary in the near future. He just had to keep watching his back. Eight pirates secretly wanted to kill him, that Yuuri was almost positive of. But one pirate openly wanted to kill him; that was unquestionable. Also unquestionable were the lack of said pirate at the drinking party back on deck, and the idea that Yuuri would _never_ want to be stuck alone in some dark alley or hallway with him. Unfortunately, fate has a cruelly ironic way of putting people in situations they don't want to be in. Or, at least, it has that way with Yuuri Shibuya.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our new pervert of a captian."

"W-Wait a second!" Yuuri pleaded, backing against the wall closest to him as the angry blonde advanced down the dark corridor. "At least let me explain myself!"

Poor Yuuri almost regurgitated his heart when the swift flash of silver caught his eye, glimmering in the limited moonlight that seeped into the hallway through a pot-hole window just over Wolfram's shoulder. The blade it belonged to was quickly placed against Yuuri's neck, effectively frightening the poor boy, but not actually drawing any blood. Yet. "You have ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't decapitate you here and now."

"Listen, if it's about the dress, that wasn't my idea! It was totally humiliating and it's not like a hobby of mine or anything like that at all! It was all my mom's idea!"

Wolfram was slightly taken aback by this claim. He loosened the pressure of the sword and lifted an eyebrow curiously, but continued to hold Yuuri in a dangerous position. "Why would a mother degrade her own son like that?"

"To make a living?" Yuuri suggested. Wolfram didn't say anything, just stared at Yuuri like he was an idiot. So Yuuri took that as an invitation to elaborate. "My mother owns a tea shop and business used to be pretty good, but since the pirating craze really hit it's peek a few years ago, people have stopped drinking tea in exchange for anything alcoholic. Our family got really poor, really fast and the only solution Mom could think of was to marry me off into a rich family. But all the young rich women are already married or have been kidnapped by pirates for ransoming. And there _are_ some noblemen in our town with odd tastes…"

"So… You're telling me that your mother tried to marry you off to a weird nobleman for a profit?"

Yuuri nodded, avoiding contact with the blade just inches from his chin as his face clearly screamed his shame. "I was actually running away from his manor when you found me."

"Wow," Wolfram muttered, looking at the ground in though. "And I thought _my_ mother was insane."

"Yes. So if you have any mercy in your heart, you'll let me go home and resume trying to find a job so I can help support my family."

"Sorry," Wolfram muttered, sheathing his sword much to Yuuri's immediate relief, if it was only out of pity. "I don't make the orders around here, if you didn't notice."

"Who does? That handsome brunette, um… Conrad?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "No. Unfortunately, I think you do."

"So… You're all serious about this captain thing?"

"Yeah. It's true that we need a captain, at least until after the Great Hunt, so we can actually enter as a legitimate crew."

"The what?"

"The Great Treasure Hunt. I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Yes, and if you help us out and we win, we'll split half the winnings with you," came a cool voice from the shadows, followed by Conrart's figure.

"_Half_?!" Wolfram exclaimed. "You really have gone insane!"

"Yes, half," Conrart assured, looking at Yuuri as if trying to block out the angry blonde all together. "And you can take it home with you and do with it what you like."

"H-How much is half?" Yuuri asked, wondering how the man wasn't out-of-his-mind drunk after the party he had just escaped.

"No one really knows," Conrart admitted. "The treasure is in a box that's been hidden for years. But it's estimated to hold around 200 mil."

Yuuri almost fainted. "M-Mil?! As in… _Million_?!?!"

Conrart chuckled. "That's what mil is short for."

"Oh my god," Yuuri gasped, breathing slowly to regain his composure. "One hundred million is half! My family would be set for life!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course!" Doubts about the motives of the crew seemed foolish now.

"This is idiotic!" Wolfram complained.

"Why? We still get a good cut, and the Blood Pledge will be known throughout the world."

"But with him as a captain?!" Wolfram motioned to Yuuri.

Conrart smiled gently. "Mother will be proud."

Wolfram blushed, and then stomped off, without another word, back to his room.

Conrart returned his attention to his new captain. "He doesn't like to admit it, but he's fond of our mother. He takes after her a lot in looks."

"Your mother?" Yuuri repeated. "You two are brothers?!"

Conrart nodded. "Wolfram, Gwendel and I are all the sons of our last Captain, Lady Cecile."

"Wow. I would've never guessed."

Conrart's smile was soft as he watched Yuuri in the dim light. "Well, you should get some rest, Captain. We have a big day tomorrow. The Great Hunt begins."


End file.
